Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/Tak, wciąż jest początek grudnia
...i właśnie z tego powodu zamierzam dodać wprowadzenie. Będzie ono w narracji pierwszoosobowej, a reszta fanfcik'u będzie albo w takiej narracji, albo w narracji trzecioosobowej - zależy od weny. A ponieważ ostatnio naoglądałam się Ever After High, byłam w kinie na Big Hero 6, na polskim omawiałam czasy średniowieczne (czyli między innymi memento mori i danse macabre), bazgrałam dużo w GIMP-ie i zjadłam całą masę czekolady, to wena jest i to wielka. Jednak opowiadanko wciąż nie ma nazwy, więc... Pora zjeść kolejny kubeł czekolady. :P A tak naprawdę, to proszę was o pomoc z nazwą. Z góry wielkie dzięki. ---- Uch, czemu zawsze muszę się spóźniać na ten durny autobus?! Biegnę dalej przez korytarze szkole i próbuję przecisnąć się pomiędzy innych spóźnialskich uczniów. Mijam jakąś altruistkę. Chwila... To Jane? Tak, to chyba na pewno Jane. -Pomóc ci? -pyta.- Mam dopiero na drugą lekcję, więc z chęci... -Nie, dzięki! -przerywam jej lecąc dalej. Mijam salę od biologii, salę od historii, francuskiego, hiszpańskiego, bibliotekę... W końcu! Wejście do sali informatycznej! Już mam nacisnąć klamkę, ale co widzę na drzwiach? Z powodu awarii komputerów dzisiejsze zajęcia odbędą się w drugiej sali informatycznej. Przepraszam za utrudnienia. -Świetnie! -wrzeszczę wściekła i pędzę na spis sal koło stołówki. Druga sala informatyczna, to sala... 321, budynek numer 3... Och, to na serio, czy życie aż tak bardzo robi sobie ze mnie żarty? Wybiegam z budynku numer 1 i potykając się o własne nogi, biegnę do trzeciego budynku. Po drodze widzę kilku nieustraszonych, którzy zakładają się, który spróbuje zrobić chamski żart jakiejś ładnej dziewczynie z Prawości. Widzę tam Seth'a... Och, Seth... Czy on naprawdę jest taki przystojny i uśmiecha się do mnie, czy to tylko przywidzenia z powodu zmęczenia? Nie, on uśmiecha się do kogoś za mną. Odwracam głowę i zatrzymuję się. Ech, uśmiecha się do Ari... Kurczę! Chociaż w sumie mu się nie dziwię... Ładna jest i miła... W artykułach pisze prawdę. -Ej, Ari? -zaczyna Seth do niej podchodząc.- Słyszałaś, że niedługo będzie bal? -obejmuje ją ramieniem.- Tak więęęc... Co ty na to? Może byś ze mną poszła... -kładzie rękę na wcięciu w jej talii. Rany, czy ja na serio muszę się na to aż tak uważnie gapić?- Inne dziewczyny ustawiają się w kolejkach, więc mogłabyś się czuć wyróżniona... -dokańcza próbując ją pocałować, a ja się odwracam, bo jeśli bym to zobaczyła, to jak nic bym miała zagwarantowane wyzbycie się śniadania. Jednak zamiast cmok-cmok słyszę chlast! i krzyk Seth'a z bólu. -Odwal się ode mnie! -wrzeszczy Ari.- Jesteś tylko chamskim podrywaczem, który nie umie nawet policzyć do trzech! -Wcale nie! -słyszę krzyk Seth'a.- Jeden, dwa, trzy! Widzisz? Zanim ta rozmowa się rozkręciła, to ja już biegnę dalej, zdając sobie sprawę, że już jest 15 minut po dzwonku. Naprawdę zawsze musi mi być aż tak trudno się skupić? Pędzę dalej nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo dookoła. Wbiegam do budynku. Jak już mam przyspieszyć to ŁUP! wpadam na kogoś i ląduję na podłodze. -Ofiara losu -mówi ktoś przez zęby wymijając mnie. Ledwie przytomna po upadku odwracam się. Kogo widzę? Ech, Regina. Czemu wszyscy z Elity muszą mnie nienawidzić? Łącznie z moją siostrą? Wzdycham i podnoszę się z ziemi. Wchodzę do sali informatycznej, a wszyscy się na mnie gapią. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie -mówię sapiąc i podchodzę do swojego... miejsca? stanowiska? Co to jest? Już mam usiąść na krześle, ale sprawdzam, czy nie ma tam przypadkiem poduszki-śmierdziuszki, czy jak to się nazywa. Znając życie ktoś by mi ją na pewno podłożył. Jednak tym razem jej nie ma. Rozglądam się i widzę, że Betty - moja jedyna przyjaciółka - mruga do mnie porozumiewawczo. To ona mi ją ściągnęła z krzesła. Kiwam głową na znak, że dziękuję i siadam na krześle. Chcąc jednak poprawić kabel od myszki w komputerze, to zahaczam o kabel monitora i klawiatury. Próbując się wyplątać ciągnę za nie, a monitor i komputer spadają na podłogę i rozwalają się. Gdyby tego było mało, to ręką strącam otwartą butelkę wody (słowo, że jej tam wcześniej nie było!) na siebie, przez co jestem cała mokra. Jednak woda z butelki wylewa się też na komputer, a raczej jego resztki. Efekt - totalna katastrofa i chaos. -Anna! -wrzeszczy pani od informatyki. -O-odkupię to! Słowo! -jąkam się, bo wszyscy w klasie się ze mnie śmieją. Z wyjątkiem Betty, rzecz jasna. Znowu zrobiłam z siebie pośmiewisko, znowu. Wybiegam z płaczem z sali i biegną do łazienki. Znowu jestem pośmiewiskiem... Znowu. Och, dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze ja? Dlaczego muszę taka być? Skulam się w kącie i płaczę. Znowu płaczę z tego powodu. ---- Tak więc to nic ciekawego. Tak z innej beczki, to ostatnio strasznie dużo fan artów z Big Hero 6 znalazłam. ;) No więc życzę teraz powodzenia z chemią, fizyką, innymi przedmiotami ścisłymi, wf-em i innymi przedmiotami. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania